


Acrophobia

by MythicallyInspired



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Acrophilia, Acrophobia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dom!Rhett, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Body Play, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicallyInspired/pseuds/MythicallyInspired
Summary: acrophobia |noun| ac·ro·pho·bia | \ˌak-rə-ˈfō-bē-ə\ : abnormal or pathological dread of being in a high place : fear of heights.As Link realizes how high up their hotel room is, he knows that this would be the perfect time to help Rhett cope with his fear of heights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why. I hate heights.

The moment Link entered the hotel, he knew that this had to be one of the nicest hotel rooms he had ever been in. In fact, the moment that he and Rhett walked into the hotel, he realized that he was going to love their visit and stay for the weekend. Rhett had been quick to check them into the hotel room, while Link took their room keys and headed up to the room. The hotel itself was smack dab in the middle of New York. It had a fantastic ambiance the second they stepped out of the taxi cab, and they were immediately greeted by the doorman, who welcomed them humbly to New York. It was wild to Link, and even though they had been to many hotels over the course of their career, this one wasn’t nearly as hospitable or nice as the one they were in now.

While Rhett was down about twenty stories back in the lobby, Link had decided to take his suitcase and carry on messenger bag up to their room. The elevator was surprisingly quick and a piece of artwork in itself, with a mirror above on the ceiling and marble as the flooring. Link headed up to the room by himself, no other hotel room patron in the elevator with him. He was quick to connect to the hotel’s complimentary wi-fi while he was travelling up the building, and exited when the automatic doors opened and the robotic female voice told him he was on the twentieth floor. 

He held his suitcase handle in his hand tightly, walking down the long hallway. It was quiet in the building, and most of the other hotel room doors had ‘do not disturb’ signs on them, meaning that people were either not wanting cleaning services, or that they had decided to just remain in the room for the time being. It was odd, considering that they were in New York, one of the greatest and busiest tourist destinations in America, but Link paid no mind to it. It wasn’t like he and Rhett were going to have time for sightseeing either, since they had that show to do and the interview, as well as some appearances. There was also the position in which Link knew that any spare time was going into them sleeping, and Link knew Rhett would want to have some time alone with him, what with the room to themselves and the king-sized bed that Link had requested.

Link couldn’t help but giggle a little to himself, biting his lip in anticipation as he thought about all the things that they could do together. It made him feel all giddy and excited, knowing they would be able to make the most of it. He quickly shook himself of the anticipation, knowing that they had work to do first. He hummed and made it down the hallway to their room, finding the number. He pressed the hotel room key against the RFID chip reader on the door, before he saw the light on the lock turn green. He grabbed the handle and turned it, pressing the door open and walking inside. He made sure it closed behind him quietly, before he walked across the little foyer. 

The bespectacled man leaned into the bathroom, turning on the light and looking around. It was a relatively simple bathroom, nice tiled floors and a shower, and a separate tub. Link was quick to unzip his suitcase and take out the plastic ziplock bag, placing it on the counter. He opened it and began to organize their toiletries, making sure everything was in place and their toothbrushes were right next to each other. He smiled a bit, before he placed the bag in a drawer so he could use it when they were leaving the hotel. 

Link stepped out and he walked to the rest of the room, widening his eyes. He looked around, taking in the black and golden walls, with a wooden closet at the edge of the wall next to the bed. The carpet was clean and soft it matching the walls with a black rug with swirled designs underneath the bed. They had two bedside tables, one with an alarm clock and an auxiliary cable and speaker. That would have to be on Rhett’s side of the bed, Link knowing that he liked sleeping on the left side with him on the right. The other, his side, had the hotel phone along with several room service pamphlets and menus. It was unlikely that they would use them, since they saw a Chinese place down the street nearby the hotel room. They preferred that over scallops and risotto anyway.

He walked over to the large entertainment cabinet, a large flat screen television resting with a remote and a channel list. He glanced at it briefly, only knowing that they would use it if they wanted to watch a movie together. There were plenty of drawers they could use for their clothing; which Link would have to organize once Rhett got up to the room. There was desk next to the cabinet, and perpendicular to the desk was the window.

The window itself was shielded by satin, beige curtains. It basically took up the entire wall parallel to the bed. In front of the curtains was two white, cushion chairs with a small circular table between the two of them. Link couldn’t help but quickly walk over after he set the suitcase on the top of the bed. He grabbed the edges of the curtains and pushed them, letting in the natural light. Link pulled back the secondary curtain and revealed the clear glass, before he was stepping in front of it, looking across the view of the city they had. He looked down towards the park that was a little ways, before he smiled, looking up to the sky. It was a cold, spring day, and the glass was freezing to the touch, but it was a beautiful day in New York City. 

Although the view was a wonder to behold, Link knew that he couldn’t share it with Rhett. Rhett was deathly afraid of heights, and there was no way that he was going to even step close to the window, at least with the curtains drawn back like this. He hummed thoughtfully, wondering how he was going to get Rhett to step close. He didn’t want to push him, but this was definitely something that shouldn’t be shared. Regardless, Link would have to be creative and come up with something to get Rhett into looking down at the beautiful view they had.

Although, there was one thought that got Link to raise his eyebrow and purse his lips. He licked his lower lip thoughtfully, before he was looking into the clean glass at his faded, slightly transparent reflection.

It was no secret between the two of them that they were a couple to matched in terms of their sexual escapades. They were not shy in showing each other how much they were sexually attracted to the other, especially when it came to Rhett. Rhett was constantly touching or holding Link, and Link loved it. Rhett was so possessive of him, and it especially showed when they were around someone who Rhett somehow perceived as a threat to their relationship, even though Link constantly reassured him that he loved him and only him, and that he had never thought of being with another man other than Rhett. 

Rhett believed him, of course, but that didn’t mean that Rhett didn’t like when Link proved it to him. They were a couple to be matched, what with Rhett’s libido and Link’s stamina. Their sexual compatibility was indescribable, and every time they were intimate with each other it was like fireworks were going off or that they were being set on fire. Having sex was one of the most intimate and loving things they did with each other. Well, second most. The thought of their bond made Link’s palm tingle, and it brought a small smile to his face.

Link knew that Rhett wouldn’t say no to sex, especially when it was something new and exciting. They were always eager to try out a new kink, toy, or situation that somehow led to Rhett between Link’s legs and Link’s legs in the air or around Rhett. All Link had to do was ask, and Rhett would immediately drop everything and press Link down against the nearest horizontal surface. 

Yet, Link knew that the newest idea he had would be a little risky, and Rhett would have to be convinced to do it. Especially when it involved something Rhett feared.

The sound of the hotel room door opening brought Link out of his thoughts, causing his head to raise and look over his shoulder. Rhett was walking into the room, backpack on his shoulder and suitcase rolling behind him. Rhett placed the suitcase on the bed next to Link’s, before he put his backpack on the desk. The bearded man looked at Link and smiled, motioning Link forward.

Link immediately obliged his request, shuffling over to him and into his body. Link stuck his against Rhett, wrapping his arms around his neck. Rhett’s arms immediately went around Link’s slim waist, before he was kissing the top of Link’s head and rubbing his body through the thick and large olive colored parka Link was wearing. Link placed his chin on Rhett’s chest before he smiled up at him. 

Rhett chuckled softly and leaned down, bending his neck to kiss the tip of Link’s nose. “So how do you like the room? Does it meet your standards, Mr. Neal?” Rhett teased softly.

Link grinned and gently pressed his nose against Rhett’s furry chin. “Yes, it does. It’s an amazing room. I love it,” he murmured, kissing his chin before he pulled away. 

Rhett watched and turned as Link walked over to both of their suitcases. Link pulled off his fluffy jacket and set it on the bed, revealing his comfy sweater before he began to unzip the bags and pull out neatly folded clothes. He turned to the drawers underneath the television, opening them. He designated one for himself and the other for Rhett, before he began to unpack.

It was always so cute how Link was so calculated about organizing and having everything neat and clean, especially when it came to going out of state for work. Rhett loved the little look he got on his face, the way his nose scrunched up and his eyebrows knitted together. He chuckled softly and pulled off his own jacket, sitting it on the desk before his eyes looked over to the drawn back curtains.

Rhett inhaled sharply before he looked away, feeling his fingers and toes begin to tingle. His palms began to sweat, even more so than usual, at the thought of the window a few feet away from him. He took a bit of a step back before he breathed out slowly, trying to calm himself down. He looked towards Link again, who was finishing up with tucking their clothes into the drawers. 

“Link… why did you open the curtains? Were the lights not working or somethin’?” Rhett asked carefully, stepping over to his boyfriend and further away from the clear glass.

Link lifted his head and looked up at the taller man, raising an eyebrow before he gave him a small smile. “No… why? Does it make you nervous?” he asked. 

Rhett opened his lips before he closed them, then he slowly nodded his head and he shrugged his broad shoulders. “A little bit. You know how I feel about heights. It just… I don’t know, it freaks me out a little. I know I ain’t gonna fall through the glass or anything, but it just makes me nervous.”

Link pursed his lips before he pouted a bit. “Aww, I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he murmured, placing a hand on his chest and gentle rubbing the firm muscle underneath his hand. 

Rhett furrowed his eyebrows a bit before he took a little bit of a step back. “Are you makin’ fun of me?”

Link quickly shook his head. “Rhett, I’m not making fun of you! I’m just teasin’ you a little.”

“That’s basically the same thing,” Rhett murmured, crossing his arms over his chest a bit and getting a little bit of a pout on his lips. 

“What? No it’s no—“ Link quickly stopped himself, pursing his lips before he started an argument that he wasn’t entirely ready to start or really finish. He composed himself, closing his eyes for a moment before he opened them and looked back at Rhett. “Rhett, I actually wanted to talk to you about that.”

Rhett’s face changed, his eyebrows furrowing and then his body visibly relaxing. He let out a deep, thoughtful hum before he was focusing all his attention on his lover. “Talk to me about what?”

“The height thing. You know, how you’re so afraid of heights, but I think I can help out with that,” Link murmured, stepping up to him and giving him a little innocent smile. 

Rhett gave him a skeptical look and stepped back a bit. “And how would you manage to do that?”

Link smiled and he giggled a bit. “You know they say that the best way to get rid of a fear is to face it directly and conquer it that way,” he murmured, stepping up to Rhett as he began to toe his shoes off, moving them under the desk. He had that innocent look on his face, but Rhett knew that beneath that look was more sinister intentions, intentions that could possibly end up with his wrists tied. Literally and figuratively. 

The taller man gulped a bit before he dug his nails into his biceps. “Link, baby, what exactly are you suggesting?” he asked tentatively.

Link licked his lips and he took Rhett’s hand, slowly moving backwards to press his back slowly against the window. He heard Rhett sharply inhale, his eyes widening and his other hand instinctively twitching, as if he was going to reach out and grab Link to prevent him from falling. When he realized that Link was completely fine, and from the way Link was looking at him, Rhett realized that Link’s intentions were.

“Are you crazy? You think that is going to make my fear go away?” Rhett asked incredulously, scoffing softly and chuckling humorlessly.

“Rhett, take this into account for a moment: this is a window. A window that it around three to four inches thick, that I am leaning on. Nothing’s breaking, and I am completely fine. You would be the same if you were leaning against it. You’re psyching yourself out. Listen to me, in order for you to be more comfortable with your acrophobia, you need to face it. And I’m going to help you,” Link explained, crossing his arms.

“And your answer to that is to have sex against the window?” Rhett asked sarcastically, “Link, it’s the middle of the day, the curtains are open, and literally anyone could see us.”

“And since when has that ever stopped us?” Link shot back, leaning forward a bit and craning his head forward. 

Rhett pursed his lips before he sighed, loudly, tilting his head back and looking up towards the ceiling of the room. Link definitely had a point, but that didn’t really settle the nervousness and anxiety that was settling in the pit of his stomach. The issue he had was not with the possibility of the glass breaking, or someone seeing them, even though he knew that they were about two hundred feet in the air, it was the simple fact that with how this was going to play out. Rhett would have to stare outside, looking down. 

Yet he knew at the same time it would be exciting, thrilling, and exhilarating. The way his heart was beating now would only double or triple if he and Link did what Link was suggesting. 

Rhett inhaled sharply before he slowly stepped forward, toeing out of his shoes. He stepped up to Link, and watched as his arms uncrossed. He stepped into Link’s personal space, Link straightening up and meeting Rhett’s suddenly intense gaze. Rhett slowly pressed him back against the window, humming lowly. He leaned forward and bent down, moving his beard across Link’s shaven cheek, then pressed his lips to his ear. Link shivered slightly, before Rhett was nibbling gently at his ear lobe. 

Link moaned softly, fluttering his eyes closed. He tilted his head to the side, sliding his hands up his chest and to his shoulders. “So… against the window?” he asked softly.

Rhett chuckled and slowly began to nibble down Link’s neck. “Shh,” he whispered, sliding his fingers over his slim waist before he moved his palm to the front of his pants, cupping him through his skinny jeans.

Link shivered and pressed into his hand, gripping onto his shoulders tightly. “Are you sure? Anyone could see us…”

The blond smiled and bit his lip, rubbing Link through the denim material before he chuckled. He slowly moved his fingers up to his belt, undoing the leather and pulling it apart. He heard Link gasp softly and twitch a bit before he was pressing into him. His fingers moved swiftly, opening the jeans and unzipping them. He quickly slid his hand into his underwear, wrapping his thick fingers around his half hard cock. “Of course… as if I’d give up the opportunity to hear you moan, practically begging for other people to look at you.”

Link shuddered hard, pressing the back of his head against the glass. “I didn’t know you were turned on by something like that,” he whispered, pressing into his hand and moaning as Rhett ran the tip of his finger over his tip and through the slit.

Rhett chuckled softly. “I like to show you off, and I know that you get all riled up by the idea of getting seen or caught,” he whispered, his heart pounding as he glanced out the window and to the city outside the building, watching the clouds move slowly. He looked back at Link’s neck and kissed his neck, pressing himself more firmly against Link’s body. 

A blush rose to Link’s cheeks, biting his lip as he pressed into Rhett’s hand and body. “I-It’s… I-I… shit, you’re right. Of course you’re right,” he murmured, rolling his hips slightly. 

Rhett smirked and pressed Link’s pants down roughly, hands coming around to grip Link’s ass cheeks and squeeze the soft muscle in his hands. Link let out a wanton moan, shivering. Link was quick to step out of the jeans and underwear, kicking them off and across the floor. He gasped and pressed up into Rhett, kissing him hard and tugging him down to his height. Rhett moaned against his lips, hissing as Link’s fingers moved down to tug at the hem of his shirt.

The bearded man pulled back and helped Link take off his shirt, tossing it across the carpet. Link groaned at the sight of his lover’s strong chest, before he was yanking his fingers into Rhett’s belt loops, tugging him back against him. Link was quick to thrust his tongue into Rhett’s mouth and kiss him with everything he had, moaning into his mouth. Rhett responded in kind, kissing him hard and clumsily unbuttoning Link’s plaid shirt. 

They continued to kiss desperately, moans and groans leaving their throats and Link’s shirt hitting the floor as they kissed each other senseless. Rhett nibbled at Link’s lower lip before he was pulling away slightly, then moving his hand down and squeezing Link’s ass cheek before he lightly smacked it with an open palm. Link let out a small yelp before he hissed, arching his spine and pressing into the coarse hand.

Rhett grinned and quickly turned Link around, and his body easily complied, turning so his back was facing Rhett and his chest was nearly up against the window. He remained there as he heard Rhett scurry into the bathroom, and Link immediately knew that he was looking for the bottle of slick they had packed for the trip. “Second drawer on the left, Rhett!” he called, chuckling softly.

“I got it,” Rhett replied, before he was practically right up against Link. He hissed softly and groaned, before he was pressing his hard cock against Link’s cheek. He grasped himself and pressed his clothed length in between them, rubbing slightly and letting out a hiss. “I’m already so hard for you…” he whispered, using his hand to smack his backside again.

Link moaned loudly, arching his back and moving his hands to the window. He clawed a bit at the glass, knowing he could care less about leaving marks on the window. “Fuck,” he breathed, then he swallowed thickly, “You’re always so hard for me.”

Rhett chuckled. “Mm, that’s true,” he murmured, stroking his ass with his thumb gently, rubbing the slightly raised and red skin from his previous spanking. “Do you want my huge and hard cock, baby?”

Link moaned lowly, pressing his forehead against the glass. “Fuck, yes… yes, I want your massive and hard cock so badly,” he whimpered, opening his eyes to look outside. His breathing sped up slightly, eyes raking over the street and the numerous cars driving down the two-lane street. He swallowed thickly, groaning again. 

“How do you want it?” Rhett asked softly, rolling his hips slightly into Link, teasing him. 

Link whined as Rhett teased him, curling his toes into the carpet flooring. “Just… in me. I want it in me. Fuck me, Rhett. Please, just fuck me,” he whimpered. 

Rhett inhaled sharply, running his eyes over Link’s bent back and curved, plump ass. He swallowed, feeling himself twitch in his jeans and press uncomfortably against his zipper. He groaned, quickly unbuttoning and pushing down his jeans and boxers, moaning as his cock slammed against his stomach. He quickly wrapped his fingers around himself, stroking slowly. Watching Link like this was difficult, and the glance towards the street made Rhett’s cock jerk and then his heartrate practically double in rhythm. He felt intoxicated on the lust and the exhilaration he was feeling, and he needed to release it.

“Rhett, please…” Link whined, pressing out his ass and sliding his crack along the dripping cock. 

Rhett groaned and he immediately uncapped the bottle, leaking the slippery substance onto his fingers. He rubbed them over the pads of his fingers quickly, before he began to slid one of his digits inside of him. He felt Link clench down on his finger, before his smaller lover let out a moan, pressing back into it eagerly. He whimpered, panting softly. 

“Yeah, that’s it, take it, baby,” Rhett whispered, dripping more lube over his hole and then beginning to thrust his finger in and out, curling it in a beckoning motion. 

Link yelped and felt his cock jolt, before he was rolling his hips and closing his eyes tightly. “Rh-Rhett…” he moaned, shivering hard and biting his lip.

Rhett simply replied by sliding a second finger into him, stretching Link further and lubricating his walls. “Damn… look at you, so cock hungry and eager for me to sink my dick into you. It’s such a turn-on, Link. You’re so good at this.”

Link groaned and he quickly shook his head. “C-Come on, Rhett! Please, please… just fuck me already. I can take it. I can take it, I promise,” he whimpered desperately.

Rhett stroked his hip and moved his palm down his thigh, smiling softly. “Mm,” he hummed, before he pulled his fingers out of his wet hole. He wiped his fingers on his low-riding jeans, before he grasped Link’s hips. “Let me see you fuck yourself on my cock, baby,” he purred, grinding his length against Link.

Link inhaled sharply and whined, before he nodded eagerly. Link looked over his shoulder slowly, reaching back and grasping Link’s cock. He stroked it slowly before he held it, keeping it in place. He rubbed the tip against his hole before he began to press back, feeling Rhett slide inside of him, stretching him. “U-Uhnn...” he moaned, before he put the hand on Rhett’s cock back onto the glass.

Rhett moaned loudly and tilting his head back. “Oh, yes,” he growled, stroking Link’s lower back, silently encouraging his lover to go on.

Link swallowed thickly, moving himself back all the way, before he began to move himself back and forth, taking Rhett all the way inside before moving forward. He felt only the tip inside before he moved back. “A-Ah! Oh, mm… watch me, Rhett… watch me,” he breathed.

Rhett looked down and bit his lip, licking them and darting his tongue out. “Mm, you’re so good,” he murmured, growling lowly, “Fuck, that’s so hot.”

Link moaned and began a slow, but hard pace, teasing himself as well as Rhett. He panted softly, his blue eyes glancing out to the New York road. “M-Mm…” 

The bearded man moaned and bit his lip. “You little tease,” he hissed, biting his lip and running his hands over his skin and pressing his fingers into his sharp hip bones. 

The brunet felt a smirk come to his lips and he giggled softly, before he began to move slightly faster. His elbows bent as he moved back and forth on Rhett’s cock. “Oh, yeah, just like that...”

A groan fell from Rhett’s hips, eyes closing a bit as he began to slowly thrust his hips back and forth, biting his lip as he followed Link’s movements. “Fuck,” he hissed, whining softly as he heard Link moan out loudly and roll his hips with Rhett’s cock all the way inside of him. He bounced, intentionally arching and showing off his ass and hips, wiggling them as he pleasured himself and practically used Rhett. 

Rhett moaned and he shook his head quickly, before he pulled back out all the way. He grabbed Link and turned him around, lifting him into his arms. Link whined and immediately wrapped his legs around the strong waist, before Rhett was positioning himself and slamming back inside of Link.

Link cried out and he arched his back against the glass, grasping onto Rhett’s shoulders. He was forced into looking over his shoulder back into the room, but by the way Rhett was acting and using them, Link had no issue with it. Rhett was sweating, using him and manhandling him so animalistically that it was an instant turn on. “Fuck, Rhett!” he cried.

Rhett only responded by grasping Link’s ass, spreading open his cheeks and holding them as he began to roll his hips into him, fucking him with all that he had. He put his head on Link’s shoulder, constantly staring out to the outside world. It became suddenly clear, looking across the cityscape that no one would be able to see them like this, and there was no chance of falling. He had nothing to be afraid of, and the only real thing he cared about was his and Link’s pleasure, wanting him to make him feel the utmost pleasure. 

“Mm, yeah, fuck, Link… you’re so sexy,” he growled, turning his head to lick his earlobe and nipping.

Link chuckled breathlessly, moaning lowly and closing his eyes tightly. “God, yes, yes, fuck me harder…” he whined, biting his lip and digging his nails into Rhett’s skin. 

“Why should I? Come on, Link, prove that you deserve it,” he whispered, “I want the whole block to hear you, baby. I want them to know how well your boyfriend fucks you and fills your greedy hole with cock on a nightly basis.”

Link giggled, breaking off in a moan before he intentionally squeezed around Rhett as he pressed all the way inside. “Oh, I know that I deserve it,” he growled. 

Rhett gasped and widened his eyes slightly, before he gripped on Link’s thighs and moaned loudly. “Ah, ah, Link,” he moaned, thrusting into the sudden tightness desperately, slamming his thighs up against Link’s pale and softer skin. 

Link yelped as he was suddenly being slammed into, his fingers scratching over Rhett’s back and digging into the softness. “Fuck! Ah, ah, ah!” he cried, closing his eyes tightly and moaning out his pleasure loudly, and encouraging Rhett to press into him.

The couple moved desperately against one another, moaning and breathlessly groaning, taking and relishing in the pleasure they provided one another. Link was a desperate mess, whining and eagerly taking Rhett inside, and Rhett was a growling, animalistic mess, hair falling against his forehead. They pressed their foreheads together, gazing into each other’s eyes as they fucked and pressed against the glass. 

“Link, Link, baby, I can’t last much longer,” Rhett panted. 

Link moaned and furrowed his eyebrows before he nodded quickly. “M-Me too, come on, just right there… I need it right there, and I’ll scream so loud that the whole city will hear me,” he whimpered. 

Rhett groaned and slammed into Link’s sweet spot, over and over, loving the way Link yelped out each time and his body jolted. Link cried out and he arched, yelling out in pleasure before he was suddenly releasing his essence all over himself and Rhett’s chest. He screamed out Rhett’s name as his orgasm ripped through him, the sound reverberating through the room and off the glass. 

Rhett only responded in kind, moaning as he came inside of Link hard, groaning out his name and shivering through his orgasm. He thrusted his hips carefully, sliding in and out of Link before he finished completely, slowing himself down. He held his panting lover close and ran his fingers over his sweaty back, stumbling behind and falling onto the freshly made bed.

His legs were shaking, but he felt satisfied and exhilarated with his heart pounding in his chest. Link immediately curled up against him, and Rhett could feel Link’s heartbeat as he pressed against his arm. A blissful smile made its way to his face, and he chuckled softly. He wrapped his arm around him and turned his head to kiss his cheek. “That was one of the best ideas you’ve ever had,” Rhett murmured.

Link giggled and hummed softly, closing his eyes and snuggling into Rhett’s warmth and kissing his shoulder gently. “I know. That’s why I suggested that we do it. And I’m glad I was able to convince you into doing it,” he whispered. 

He guessed heights weren’t entirely so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are _always_ appreciated!


End file.
